earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 4
Characters * Superman * Jack-In-The-Box * Toyboy * Toyman * Cat Grant Location * Metropolis, DE * March 1st 2017, 1537 Local Time VOX Archive * Cat Grant: Superman, are you... Are you okay? * Superman: groan, muffled gasp, muffled feet shuffling muffled: I just... need... a moment... to... let my... cells... regenerate... and I'll be... just fine... relieved sigh Ah, there we go... The toxin was rather potent but the Kryptonian antibodies aren't so easily bested by non-Kryptonian pathogens. footsteps * Cat Grant: Superman... Did you kill him? * Superman: footsteps, whack, polycarbonate cracking, whack, polycarbonate shattering Don't worry, Miss Grant... He'll be just fine. I didn't use my full strength. His nose might have some minor frostbite but- * Cat Grant: Superman, behind you! * Jack-In-The-Box: pained shout, gasp, staggering footsteps, slash, whack, thud Don't count me out, yet! * Cat Grant: Your face is... * Jack-In-The-Box: Synthetic. Nothing but a composite of pseudoderm, Oriya weave, and Kevlar mesh. tearing, chuckle See?! * Cat Grant: scream What are you?! * Jack-In-The-Box: chuckle All in due time, pretty. For now, I have a Kryptonian to kill. grapple, struggle Come here, Supes... gasp, fabric shifting, body dragging, footsteps, metallic creak, flames crackling Let's see if this toxin can tenderize your meat enough to burn, shall we? * Cat Grant: Superman! * Toyman: Wait... * Jack-In-The-Box: Huh? * Toyman: 2 instances Let Anton... Look what he did to Anton, my pretty boy... Anton should have the honor. * Jack-In-The-Box: Fine... 10 instances, agonized shout, chuckle For good measure! footsteps He's all yours, Toyboy... * Toyboy: footsteps, sparkling, mechanical whirring, click, click, uneven footsteps Th- thi- this brings me no joy... S-S-Superman... Y-You were always m-m-m-my fav-vor-rite r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rival. You'll b-b-b-b-b-be miss-s-s-s-s-sed! * Cat Grant: gasp Just... a little further and... beep, beep, beep, beep, click, locking mechanism disengaging, chuckle Got it! * Toyman: How the... She reached the keypad from that hole! * Jack-In-The-Box: How'd she know the keycode? * Toyman: Doesn't matter! Get her! Quick, before she escapes! * Cat Grant: opens, footsteps, clatter That's where you're wrong. I'm not escaping... footsteps Come at me! * Superman: gasp Cat... What are you doing? gasp Go... Save yourself! * Cat Grant: Uh-uh, Supes... Not no way. Not no how... I got this thing and I'll use it to save you. * Jack-In-The-Box: 'This thing'? Heh, you don't even know what that is, let alone how to use it. * Cat Grant: Yeah? That's what you think! You just press this switch here and... beep, whoosh, beep, electrical crackling, thud * Toyman: scoff That was mildly amusing... Now, Anton, proceed with... Wait, where did the Kryptonian go? * Superman: Behind you. * Toyman: startled footsteps Wait, how did you- The toxins- * Superman: Acting. footsteps My powers are quite considerable, true... but I've always been rather proud of my skills as a thespian. If this hero gig didn't take up so much time, I might see if I have what it takes to make it big in Gotham's Park Row. * Toyman: scoff Well, maybe you are more resilient than we thought but what about Miss Grant? Jack, cut her open! * Jack-In-The-Box: On it- footsteps * Superman: smash, sparks, mechanical parts scattering Give it up, Winslow... Your toys are no challenge for me. * Toyman: scoff Anton, shoot her. * Toyboy: Y-yes, f-f-father- footsteps, sizzle, mechanical whirring fading, sizzle, silence: 2.1 seconds, thud * Superman: Like I said, Winslow... footsteps No challenge. Surrender now or- * Toyman: scoff I didn't surrender last time you had me cornered, and this time is no different. tearing, flesh tearing * Cat Grant: groan Wait... What? He's a robot, too?! Wait, what is that red light beeping for? Oh, my God, is that a-?! * Superman: A bomb! * Toyman: Until next time, Superman! laughter, beep, beep, beep, clatter, whoosh, thunderous boom Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 5. * Pseudoderm is a synthetic flesh-like substance created by Tot Rodor, it has been used by both Vic Sage and Renee Montoya in their disguises as the Question. Links and References * VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 4 Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Jack-In-The-Box/Appearances Category:Anton Schott/Appearances Category:Winslow Schott/Appearances Category:Cat Grant/Appearances Category:The Toymen/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances